Nowhere at home Partie 4
by Carpenhunter
Summary: Suite des aventures de la jeune chasseuse.


'' Nowhere at home... ''

Partie 4

Tout était calme dans la chambre de motel, rien ne venait perturber ce lourd silence, rien à part les respirations régulières d'une Ashley profondément endormie. Qui pour la première fois depuis longtemps était allongée dans un véritable lit, confortable et avec des draps. La jeune fille qui avait oublié la sensation qu'apportait un doux matelas se prélassa pendant encore quelques douces minutes avant de se rappeler les circonstances qui l'avait amener à ne plus éprouver ce genre de sensations. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux avant de se redresser rapidement dans son lit comme si un grand bruit l'avait réveiller. Bien que tout était calme, son cœur battait à la chamade, elle était sur le qui-vive. Tous ses sens hautement en alerte tentaient de la renseigner sur la question qui ne quittait plus son esprit, à savoir si oui ou non elle était en danger.

D'un œil pressé elle détailla rapidement la pièce dans la quel elle se trouvait. C'est une chambre de motel pas terrible comme on en trouvais beaucoup aux États-Unis. Il y avait deux lit une place séparés par une malheureuse petite commode qui servait de table de nuit. Dans la chambre il faisait presque nuit mais elle parvenait à distinguer à travers les lourds rideau tirés quelques rayons de lumière qui lui indiquait que la journée était déjà bien entamée. Les questions étant quelle était-il et pourquoi faisait-il si sombre dans la chambre ? Soudain, alors qu'elle en était encore à se demander ce qu'elle faisait dans cette chambre d'hôtel et à la détailler, elle entendis un bruit qui provenait de la salle de bain. Enfin elle supposait que c'était la salle de bain, il n'y avait que deux portes dans la chambre, une pour la sortie et une techniquement pour la salle de bain. Elle entendait l'eau coulé en abondance, puis plus rien, le silence avait à nouveau remplit la chambre. Elle se leva alors doucement, prit ses chaussures qui était non loin. Sans un bruit elle dirigea vers la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir tout aussi silencieusement. Malgré la douce force qu'elle exerça sur la porte elle ne céda pas d'un pouce. Elle semblait fermée à clef.

«-C'est ça que tu cherche ? » Dit une voix familière dans son dos.

Se retournant en une fraction de seconde elle plaqua son dos à la porte, qui heurta le bois dans un bruit de choque. En face d'elle une femme se tenait dans l'ombre seule la clef, qui ouvrait sûrement la porte de la chambre, qu'elle faisait jouer entre ces doigts brillait dans le noir. Ashley avait bien envie de récupérer cette clef mais pas au point de se jeter sur la personne qui la tenait. Soudain la femme sortie de l'ombre et se plaça juste devant un raie de lumière. Pour la jeune fille cela commençais à être habituelle de voir la femme de la station service débarquer de nul part. De ses deux grands yeux bleu elle détailla la jeune fille apeurée qu'elle avait devant elle. Ses jambes tremblaient, sa main collé contre la porte cherchait la poignée bien qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'ouvrit.

Elle regardait la femme en face d'elle d'un œil interrogateur. D'un côté elle ne semblait lui vouloir de mal, mais d'un autre elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette même femme n'était censé avoir survécu à la blessure qu'elle avait reçu la nuit dernière. La jeune femme semblait avoir compris ce qui préoccupait la jeune Ashley. En effet, elle regarda en direction de son ventre avant de soulever le tee-shirt qui le recouvrait.

«- T'inquiète pas, je n'est plus rien... Tiens regarde. » Dit-elle tout en tirant sur son tee-shirt révélant un ventre plat, blanc et sans une égratignure.

Cette phrase, bien qu'elle était censé rassurée la jeune fille, n'eut pas l'effet escompté. En effet, Ashley s'enfonça plus qu'il ne l'était possible dans la porte qui la séparait du dehors. Elle semblait maintenant ne faire qu'un avec la planche de bois. Elle était horrifié par ce qu'elle avait devant-elle, même si l'apparence de la jeune femme se révélait tout à fait agréable pour la plupart de la gente masculine. Cette dernière compris son erreur, ce n'était pas en montrant l'inhabituelle absence de plaie sur son corps qu'elle allait rassurer une jeune fille qui avait vu la personnification de ses cauchemars cette nuit. Elle repoussa alors son tee-shirt et alla s'asseoir sur la seule table que comportait la pièce. Une fois assise elle plaça la clef au centre de la table. Ses yeux ne quittaient plus ceux de la jeune fille.

«- Écoute moi bien, je vais tout t'expliquer à propos de ce qui viens de ce passer, cette nuit. A tout moment tu pourra partir. Je ne te retient pas, sauf si tu as envie de savoir. » Dit-elle d'une voix posé et calme.

Ashley regarda la clef pendant un instant, avec une envie certaine. Oui elle avait envie de partir, mais … pour aller où ? Elle souhaitait plus que tout fuir tout cela, ses cauchemars, sa vie qui était littéralement partie en fumé. Elle était débrouillarde certes mais allait-elle survivre longtemps si elle ne savait pas se qui se cachait dans l'ombre, si elle ne savait pas comment se défendre. Elle étudia alors la jeune femme dont elle ne savait rien. Doucement et sagement elle alla s'asseoir en face de celle qui lui avait vraisemblablement sauvée la vie et qui promettait de tout lui dire. L'une en face de l'autre, une certaine tension était palpable. En effet, alors que la jeune femme était pour le moins calme les jambes croisé et le dos avachie sur le dossier, Ashley semblait sur le qui-vive comme attendant une attaque surprise. Elle s'était assise d'une telle manière qu'il lui faudrait moins d'une seconde pour commencer à courir dans le sens opposé à la femme qui lui faisait face.

«-Comment tu t'appelle ? » Commença la jeune femme, sans doute pour mettre la jeune fille à l'aise.

Cependant un silence de plomb s'installa, Ashley ne semblait pas vouloir répondre.

«-Okay, je commence... Je m'appelle Marianna, Marianna Shepard. Et toi ? » Dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait douce et claire.

«-Je... je m'appelle Ashley... Carpenter. » Finit-elle par faiblement articuler, comme si elle était pas sûr d'elle ou comme si elle avait peur de le dire.

La désormais nommé Marianna la jugea pendant un longue instant. Peut-être se demandait-elle si c'était son vrai nom ou si la jeune en avait inventé un par peur. Mais elle ne posa pas la question, car lorsqu'on tente de gagner la confiance d'une gamine qui avait de son ombre on évite de mettre sa parole en doute.

«-As tu des question Ashley ? … Enfin plu précisément quelles sont tes questions ? » Demanda Marianna.

«-Dans la forêt... c'était quoi ? »

«-Des vampires... Cela devait bien faire une semaine que je les suivaient à la trace, enfin plutôt les cadavre qu'ils laissaient derrière eux. »

A cette instant Marianna se leva et marcha en direction du frigo, elle en sorti une bouteille qui contentait un liquide rouge légèrement opaque. Et pendant qu'elle s'en servait un verre une nouvelle question d'Ashley tomba.

«-Et toi tu es quoi ? »

«-Je suis une chasseuse, je chasse les monstres... mais je pense pas que sa répond vraiment à ta question. N'est-ce pas ? » Dit-elle dans un soupir. «-Je suis un vampire moi aussi... Mais si cela peut te rassurer je ne touche pas aux humains. » Avait-elle finit de dire tout en s'asseyant à nouveau en face d'Ashley, elle posa alors son verre juste en face de la jeune fille.

Elle n'était pas experte mais elle savait à quoi ressemblait du sang. Le liquide remplissait plus de la moitié du verre, il était rouge et opaque. Bien que cela aurait terrifié la plupart des jeune fille de son âge, Ashley ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Cela n'était pas la peur qui la maintenait fixé sur sa chaise, c'était une forme de curiosité mêlée à une sorte d'enthousiasme. En effet, pour une fois et depuis que sa vie normal avait foutu le camp elle avait l'impression de ne plus être folle. Elle avait raison, il y avait bien eut un monstre dans la chambre ce soir là, elle ne l'avait pas rêvé.

«-Ils y en a d'autres ? »

«-Des vampires ? »

«-Non... des … créatures comme celle la ? »

«-Malheureusement beaucoup trop... des vampires, des loup-garou, des démons pour ne citer qu'eux. Mais assez parler je ne voudrai pas plus te traumatiser que tu ne l'ai déjà. » Déclara Marianna en allant laver son verre dans l'évier. «-Mange un truc et dès que le soleil sera couché je te ramènerai chez toi. »

«-Je ne peux pas rester avec toi... et chasser avec toi ? »

«-Quoi... Tu n'y pense pas sérieusement ? Ce n'est pas un monde que tu veux apprendre à connaître, crois moi. Et puis ta famille doit s'inquiéter. »

En un instant la mine de la jeune fille s'assombrit, comme si la misère du monde venait de s'abattre sur elle d'un seul coup. Marianna ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, mais après un cours silence elle se retourna pour plonger son regard dans celui de la jeune fille et ce qu'elle y vit la rendit muet. Les jeune yeux bleu de la petite Ashley étaient aux bords des larmes, ils étaient humide, à tel point qu'on pouvait se demander comment ils faisaient pour ne pas déverser un torrent d'eau salé de haine sur ses joues. C'est à cette instant que la vampire comprit, comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas le voir plutôt ? Elle en avait tant vu pourtant, depuis le début de sa longue vie elle n'avait cessé de voir ces visage serré sur le point d'éclater car contenant tellement de douleur, de peur et de haine. Cela faisait-il tellement longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas posé, au point de ne pas reconnaître une jeune fille qui n'avait plus rien, même plus de famille.

Elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer, elle ne savait pas comment agir pour éviter de briser plus cette jeune fille qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle rapprocha alors sa chaise d'Ashley avant de s'asseoir dessus. Elle voulu poser sa main sur son épaule mais se résigna, elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que la compassion face à la douleur. Elle attendit alors que la jeune fille la regarde, afin d'entamer la conversation mais elle s'était enfermée dans un profond mutisme dont elle se semblait pas prête à sortir. Marianna n'était pas très à l'aise avec la tension qui s'était installée, elle ne voulait brusquer la jeune fille mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus attendre qu'elle se livre d'elle-même. De plus même si Ashley avait éveillée en elle une sorte de compassion, elle ne pouvait la garder avec elle, son '' métier '' était beaucoup trop dangereux, elle ne pouvais en plus s'occuper d'une gamine, ça les ferai tuer toute les deux. Elle était alors décidée à la faire parler, un minimum, elle devait la ramener chez elle, que se soit chez une tante où autre.

«-Ça fais longtemps que tu vagabonde ? » Demanda Marianna.

«-À peu près une semaine... » Dit-elle dans un reniflement peu gracieux.

Marianna poussa un long soupir, dans un certain sens elle était impressionnée qu'une jeune fille de son âge se soit si bien débrouillée, si on met de côté l'épisode vampire, mais d'un autre côté vivre ainsi n'était pas une vie, pas pour une enfant tout du moins. Elle avait encore la possibilité d'avoir une vie normal.

«- Écoute, je me doute que ces derniers temps ça à pas été facile pour toi... Mais tu peut pas continuer comme ça, il y a des choses qui hante ce monde qui peuvent bien plus pervers que l'esprit humain. Et malgré ton courage tu ne tiendrai pas très longtemps. Il faut que tu rentre chez toi, même si tu n'en as pas l'envie, tu seras plus en sécurité là-bas qu'avec moi. »

«-NON... s'il te plaît, ne me ramène pas là-bas. » En disant cela elle s'était levé d'un bond, Marianna fut presque surprise elle ne s'était pas attendu à une réaction si vive mais surtout la jeune fille s'était déplacée avec une tel rapidité. «-À l'orphelinat il pense tous que je suis folle, la gouvernante m'a même mit dans une aile quasi abandonnée pour que j'arrête de l'a réveiller avec mes cauchemars. Aucun des autres enfants ne veux me parler et personne ne veux me croire quand je dis que ma famille à été tuée par un monstre. » Ce dernier mot s'étouffa dans un sanglot qui lui serra la gorge.

Ashley venait enfin de mettre les mots sur ce qui la faisait vraiment souffrir. Troublée et terrifiée elle ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de pleurer, cela faisait une semaine qu'elle se l'interdisait, mais là elle ne pouvait plus. Marianna ne savait plus quoi dire, cela faisait pourtant un bon bout de temps qu'elle faisait cela, chasser les monstres et quant il le fallait réconforter les victimes, mais pour une fois elle rester là, devant Ashley, interdite. Elle cherchait les mots, les bons, ceux que l'on veux dire pour alléger le cœur, mais pour une fois encore elle ne les trouvaient pas. Elle se contenta alors de prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras afin de calmer ses tremblements. Une fois que la jeune semblait s'être un peu calmée, elle décida qu'il était temps de lui accorder ce qu'elle demandait et commença alors à ressembler ses affaires.

«-Allez, viens Ashley n'y va ! »

«-On va où ? » Demanda la jeune fille en reniflent.

«-On va t'apprendre à devenir une chasseuse. »

* * *

Je tenais à remercier les personnes qui m'ont écrit des messages. Le fait de voir que quelques personnes aiment ce que j'écris est très agréable, encore merci. Et si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas à me le signaler, je ne demande qu'à progresser dans mon orthographe et ma grammaire.

Merci à tous et bonne lecture. ;)


End file.
